Do You Like Inarizushi?
by LowesLiker
Summary: Or That One Time Lev Got a Little Too Hungry in Nekomata's Presence – the Lion Tames the Elder Cat(Crackfic)


**Do You Like Inarizushi? Or That One Time Lev Got a Little Too Hungry in Nekomata's Presence – the Lion Tames the Elder Cat**

Yasufumi Nekomata could feel old age creeping up on him. His once lean and athletic body that he had been blessed with in his youth was loose and weak. Bones creaked when he stood or sat too long, muscles ached every morning, and the pep in his step was now a shuffling of his feet. Keeping up with the rambunctious athletes in his care was becoming difficult. Give it a few years and Naoi would have to take over the club indefinitely.

Yet that was the future. At present, he was waiting in office for one of those pesky volleyball players he was tasked with. The tall, lanky half-Russian Lev Haiba had requested to speak to him after practice. Whatever it was about, Nekomata simply wanted to be done with it quickly. Another thing about that old age – bed time was much earlier than it used to be.

Lev took an unusually long time to show. Nekomata watched from his office window as the rest of the club headed out, in pairs and groups, until every person had been accounted for. Another five minutes passed before Lev made his entrance.

The six-and-a-half foot half-breed had to duck slightly to fit through the doorframe. He uttered useless apologies for taking so long, his duffel bag bumping into things as the oaf made his way to the coach's desk.

Nekomata cared deeply for those under his care, nurturing them and guiding them as they tackled the difficulties of life. No one would ever say otherwise. It was late, however, and he was tired and hungry. He wanted to go home and rest his aching feet. Thus, he never offered Lev a place to sit. The youth towered over him, a reminder of the stark difference between the old generation and the new.

"You needed something, Lev?" he asked politely. Lev was probably the dumbest kid on the team, although Nekomata would never be so rude as to say so out loud. He probably wanted to beg Nekomata for the ace spot again, or something equally pointless.

"Have you ever had _inarizushi_, Nekomata-sensei?" he asked.

Nekomata answered the question, as worthless as the time spent was, "Yes, of course."

"It's my favorite, Nekomata-sensei! You know… you kind of remind me of inarizushi."

Nekomata smiled at Lev, the way a father offers a child a sympathy smile when they say something stupid. "Is that right?" he said, his eyes hidden briefly by the crinkled skin caused by his smile. "And how do I remind you of it?"

Lev got excited over seemingly everything around him, so seeing him glow over sushi wasn't unexpected. This was different, however. The flash in his foreign eyes wasn't excitement or amusement. It was hunger, like a cat eyeing a mouse. A tongue briefly exited Lev's mouth, wetting the thin lips that held it, the way a dog begs for its master's food.

It was dinnertime, and Lev wanted a full meal.

Nekomata wasn't sure what struck him. An alarming sensation trickled from the point of impact on the top of his head and rushed to the tips of his toes. Was it just Lev's fist? Had he smashed his bag on him? Something on his desk, perhaps, used as a weapon? He had to focus on these thoughts because he couldn't focus on anything else. His vision, his balance, his sense of hearing – all of it was ringing, tilting, twirling about as the head wound seeped blood through his damaged scalp, into his greying hair, and dying his fingertips red.

Another hardy strike clobbered Nekomata just under his ear. That was certainly a fist. There was enough force that Nekotama tumbled over. All that saved him was his desk, which he landed rather ineloquently on. Before he dared to move something pinned him down. No, it was _someone_, and that someone was Lev.

"Le-Lev, what are you - !"

"Shh," Lev shushed, his mouth mere centimeters from Nekomata's face. The weight of the Russian was enough Nekomata thought he may be asphyxiated. This was a youngster that could snap his neck like a toothpick if he so desired. That thought was what made Nekomata obey the command to be quiet.

Large hands, calloused from countless strikes against a volleyball, snagged the palms that covered the gash on his forehead. Nekomata felt himself quiver as Lev brought the bloodstained fingers to his mouth. The thin tongue from before made its appearance again, this time to lap up the thick red substance as it dripped down Nekomata's digits. The sensation of the cold, moist tongue drinking up his blood nearly made the old man vomit.

Bits remained, whether ingrained in the deep lines of the skin or beneath fingernails. Lev decided he wanted every drop. The fingers, wrinkled and scarred from years of abuse, found themselves inside Lev's mouth, where they were nibbled on and suckled.

The last finger left Lev's mouth, a trail of saliva the only remaining connection. He didn't seem to notice. His eyes remained transfixed on Nekomata's face. Each little twitch and quiver that came from the older man as he was subject to Lev's ministrations were tucked away in Lev's mind where he could access it on another day.

A strange smile spread across Lev's lips. Nekomata was already feeling queasy; now the fear was becoming palpable. A heart attack might wreck him. Maybe that would be for the best. That might be his only way out. There was no way he could overpower the young man that attacked him; he was too old to dodge the spry lad if it came down to it. Quietly he assessed the situation and determined he should just follow along with Lev for now. Certainly, this must have been an accident, a mistake, something? Lev was too kind for this…

As if his prayers had been answered, he felt Lev remove himself. A hardy, shaking breath entered his lungs as he could finally breathe again. There was no other movement from him. He couldn't. The head wound had made him disorientated and nauseous; having his body arched against his desk had put fresh aches in his back and hips.

Something wiggled his foot. The shoe on his right foot was tugged off. Next were his socks. Cold, large hands gently rubbed the abused skin in a relaxing, almost intimate manner. He couldn't see what Lev was doing from his awkward position on the desk, but it seemed innocent although a tad weird.

Suddenly a sharp, excruciating pain permeated from his foot. There no stopping the howl of shock and ache that flew from his lips. Green eyes sent him a nasty glare, daring him to make another sound. Even if he didn't want to, he couldn't help himself; a groan of agony came next.

Held in Lev's hand was his foot – well part of his foot. From about the midpoint to the toes was dripping blood. The bones must have been snapped off; they were jagged, uneven, and protruded from the hunk of foot like popsicle sticks.

Lev wasn't too keen on hearing Nekomata's grumbling old man moans of pain, so he took the foot and shoved it toes first into Nekomata's mouth. It barely fit. He may have dislocated the old man's jaw when he forced the amputated appendage between those crusted lips. It must have gone far enough that it tickled the coach's gag reflex. An occasional choking sound seeped through.

Tears welled in Nekomata's eyes. The combination of terror, pain, and being gagged by his own foot caused the unfortunate reaction. Gently, Lev brushed the drops away as they fell. The caresses were so sweet, so delicate; it was hard to believe Lev had any ill intentions at all.

"You look so beautiful right now, Nekomata-sensei," Lev whispered, his voice oddly strained.

Stepping away, Lev went back to the foot he had mutilated. The fibers of muscle looked ever so tantalizing, peeking out from the flaps of skin and dripping with red liquid. Those little fibers became the next target for his tongue. The first lick was experimental. Brief, soft, and unsure it lasted barely a second. Slowly, lick by lick, he grew braver, more eager, hungrier. It wasn't long before he was sucking on the bones, twisting the fibers around his tongue, pitching the flesh between his teeth, and lapping up the blood as though he hadn't had a drop of water in days.

Not satisfied, Lev wondered what other pieces of Nekomata would be worthy of his effort. Taking his time, he removed the other sock and shoe before taking off Nekomata's tracksuit pants. Calves, knees, thighs… they looked thin. _Chicken legs,_ Lev thought to himself. There wasn't enough there to subdue the insatiable hunger growing his gut.

Digging around in his duffel bag he removed a long knife, about six inches in length. He'd always wanted to cut clothes off someone. It was something he had fantasied about since he was a kid, the first time he realized his sister acted shy about her growing breasts. Nekomata's chest certainly wasn't comparable to his dear Alisa, but he would make for good practice.

The tip of the knife was sharper than Lev realized. Upon going in for the cut near Nekomata's navel he accidentally pierced the skin as well. It took several inches of scrapping along before Lev became aware, at which time he made the appropriate adjustments. When the knife reached the end the shirt split open, like the Red Sea waters parting for Moses, and Lev was overcome with a sickening shudder of pleasure.

Before he could take in the delicious buffet of flesh laid bare for him, his tongue was attacking the blood that ran down Nekomata's skin. Then his lips found the offending cut and nursed it tenderly, giving great care to the original puncture mark. A hair from Nekomata's belly stuck to Lev's tongue but he didn't mind. It egged him on, daring him to rip the annoying strand from the skin.

He grew tired of that game quickly. What lied beneath the skin was much more interesting to him than what lurked on the surface. Again the large knife was in his hands and once more it was pushed to Nekomata's belly. Old age had naturally caused Nekomata's body to gather fat around his core, and this little bundle of flesh was making Lev's mouth water.

It took less than three seconds for Lev to make several cuts, carving open the thick, weathered skin of the old man writhing about. The knife was discarded, dropped without care onto the floor. Lev's green eyes were laser focused on the newly manufactured hole that acted as a doorway to Nekomata's organs.

A single digit was inserted into the tight puncture. The slickness of the blood eased the friction and allowed Lev to explore inside Nekomata's belly a bit more freely. Blindly Lev tried to identify what was organ tissue and what was simple lard. The sensation of the soft matter melding to his strong finger was like a dose of ecstasy. His brain was getting muddled as more primal tendencies began to take hold.

"Ne-Nekomata-sensei.. Y-your body… is…"

Lev's jittering sentence was interrupted by a low groan. Nekomata dared to peak at the sight before him. Lev's long finger was digging around inside his gut, causing a strange wave of pressure and a tickling sensation to bombard his brain. Lev's other hand was occupied on his own groin, absentmindedly palming the growing erection beneath his athletic shorts.

_What the fuck,_ was the only coherent though in Nekomata's head. It went silent when Lev shoved another finger into the incision. The digits searched aimlessly, curling up and prodding every ounce they could.

Abruptly the intruding fingers were removed. The pressure was replaced with a dull ache. Between the head bumps, amputated foot, and violated belly, Nekomata's mind was beginning to shutoff all pain receptors. His body shook violently as adrenaline tried to mask the damage being down to him. The self-preserving wave was so strong he failed to realize Lev had flipped him over on the desk and tore his underwear away until it was too late.

Sharp pain from his rectum turned into a stabbing pulse. If his foot wasn't literally in his mouth, he would've sobbed. Without warning Lev had driven his erect penis into Nekomata's ass. The act of going in without lubrication shocked even Lev, who upon the first thrust paused to catch his breath. He remained still, his eager cock twitching inside Nekomata's rectum.

Short bursts of heavy breaths tickled Nekomata's head wound. Lev's tongue reached out and licked the damp hair, picking up clumps of blood like a cat lapping up milk. "You taste so good, Nekomata-sensei," Lev whispered huskily into his scalp. The youth was crushing him again, the entirety of Lev's weight pressed against him. "You feel good, too."

Lev awkwardly pulled his hips back and snapped forward again, ramming into Nekomata's ass. The old man felt his anus tear, the sharp pang turning into a throbbing pulse of ache that refused to relent. Soon blood became the lubricant they needed. Feeling the warm liquid on his cock caused Lev to pound without care into Nekomata.

"Hng, I'mma… Ne-Nekoma…ta-sensei," Lev heaved into Nekomata's ear. The old man thought for certain the violation of his body was about to reach extreme psychological levels, as it sounded like Lev was mere thrusts away from unloading into his dirtied ass.

Yet it never came (lol). Lev removed himself. The sensation of the cool air tickling Nekomata's ravaged anus caused the old man to shiver involuntarily. That shiver transformed into a jolt of pain as a devastating slap crashed into the punished ass. Several more hard spanks followed. Lev whipped his arm with each hit, ensuring to unleash the bulk of his power.

At some point the endless onslaught of violence pushed Nekomata's body onto the floor. He ended up mere inches from the knife Lev had dropped, but never got the chance to grab it as Lev inadvertently kicked it away. It was his only chance at salvation, and just like that it was gone.

"Nekomata-sensei," Lev said, his voice still thick with lust. The half-breed knelt next to Nekomata's head. "Your ass looks like untendered roast pork. It's tender now. But you need to clean this."

The mangled foot that had acted as a gag was removed. Slobber glistened from the paling skin. The joints of his jaw hurt and it felt locked. That pain sunk to the back of his mind when he felt Lev's big hands grab him by his hair and lift his head off the ground. Another object took the place of a gag.

Lev, resting on his knees, thrust his dirtied penis into Nekomata's broken jaw. The tip of his cock pummeled the back of Nekomata's throat, causing him to suffocate. Added to the forced gagging was the disgusting taste of something Nekomata couldn't quite discern. Based on where Lev's penis had been, it was probably his own shit.

This face-fucking lasted but a few minutes, until Nekomata's throat couldn't handle it anymore and the retched taste of vomit filled his mouth. He spewed out his stomach's contents all over Lev's cock. The warm body fluid was almost enough for Lev to come. It was becoming painful, denying himself release, but the longer he lasted the more fun everything seemed.

Fresh vomit mixed with precum and dripped off his stiff, pulsating member as he removed himself from Nekomata's mouth. "Sorry, Nekomata-senei," he said, apparently feeling a bit sorry about causing his coach to throwing up that day's lunch.

His lanky, long arm reached out and retrieved the knife. Then he positioned himself near Nekomata's crotch, eyeing the half-flaccid penis in wonder. Lev had learned in biology that sometimes the human body reacted positively in negative situations. As he watched Nekomata's penis struggle between soft and hard, he had to file this little memory away to be explored more later. Who would make a good subject for that test…?

Curiously he placed one of his finger pads at the base of Nekomata's penis and ran it upward. He felt the undesired shudder shake Nekomata's body. Then his entire hand went to caress Nekomata's balls, rubbing the extremely sensitive area as though he were petting an animal. His green eyes went to Nekomata's face and found it scrunched up, the wrinkles multiplying as he contorted his face with each new sensation. A quiet sob escaped Nekomata.

"Oh! That's right!" Lev said out loud, suddenly remembering Nekomata no longer had a gag in place. The knife in his hand took care of that. Gripping the man's penis, he hacked the appendage off. Uncontrollable bleeding followed. The scream of Nekomata was so ear splitting Lev physically flinched. If anyone was still on campus they had certainly heard. The idea of someone barging in on him made Lev grow more excited.

The amputated penis was shoved into Nekomata's throat. Snorts of chaotic air squeezed out from the old man but that was it. No other noise was possible.

Lev's knife next went to the tenderized ass of his coach and cut off a chunk, just the right size to make a chicken tendie out of. Savagely he took a bite of the meat, chewing appreciatively as he admired the quaint taste. His hand went to the man's butt once again to find a piece of munch on but his palm touched a bloody piece of shit. He tried to fling the nasty excrement off but failed. Eventually he wiped it off on Nekomata's back.

Another piece was carved off. This one he knew was clean before he hacked it off. As he chewed on it his hand subconsciously went down to his aching cock, which was still begging for attention and relief. Nekomata's mouth was stuffed and his ass was filthy and tasty. He had to get his release somehow.

Then he remembered the hole in Nekomata's belly he had fingered earlier. It felt similar in some ways to a girl's pussy to his finger, so why not let his cock give it a try?

Nekomata's consciousness was leaving him. Blood loss had caused his faculties to begin to fail. It seemed as though a deep slumber would soon overtake him. Long ago his body had numbed. Pain was no longer a part of his world. Pressure and prickly spots were all that remained. He barely registered Lev turning him over again, the freshly exposed bits of his ass's meat pressed into the cold, blood soaked floor of his office.

It took Lev a solid few seconds to figure out the logistics of getting his penis into the small, tight hole on Nekomata's stomach. At first he could only fit the tip of his pulsating member through, but his carnal desires were raging so strongly through him he was able to muscle himself in all the way to the hilt. The feeling of his sensitive cock plowing through the warmth of Nekomata's organs sent his head spinning.

There were no coherent thoughts in his head as he mindlessly pounded into Nekomata's gut. The older man's eyes were rolling back into his head as his began to leave the mortal world. The sight of the tear-filled, terrified eyes of Nekomata's turning white spurred Lev on, and he upped his pace and strength. The sound of his hips slapping against the loose skin of Nekomata filled his ears and drowned out his own grunts of pleasure.

The knife lay near. He put it to work once more. With a flick of his wrist he carved off one of Nekomata's nipples without missing a single beat of his thrusts. The old man didn't even react to the action. Lev shoved into his mouth and chewed on it as he went for the next tasty bit he found desirable.

Nekomata's eye, which had completely rolled back, was skewered by the knife. It oozed out, but the eyeball itself remained intact. Unable to wait any longer, Lev leaned down and drove his tongue into the socket, devouring anything he could. His teeth mauled the organ, sinking into the destroyed eye with ease.

The body beneath him convulsed. The sudden tightening of muscles, contraction of organs, and shuddering of lungs meant life had ended. Having someone die under him was a feeling of power he never wanted to forget. The little quakes of Nekomata's body has he succumbed to the work Lev had done was mesmerizing.

It was enough to finally send Lev over the edge. He released his load into Nekomata's colon, the overwhelming orgasm so great he felt as though he lost consciousness for a few brief moments. It was by far the most exhilarating experience of his life. Exhaustion took hold immediately, and he stayed still after the last few spurts of his orgasm claimed his incontrollable hips. The afterglow of such a powerful moment was blinding.

"Hey Co-ohhh holy shit, dude."

Lev smiled at the intruder, who stood petrified at the blood massacre before them, two semi-naked bodies connected in the most unusual spot.

"Ah, Yamamoto-senpai! Do you like inarizushi?"


End file.
